


Things Ian Doesn't Know (#202 Chess)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [154]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Chess, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a few things that Ian just never learned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Ian Doesn't Know (#202 Chess)

Ian was just reading quietly when he was ambushed.

“Ian, could I interest you in a game of chess?” Alan offered.

“I don’t play chess.” Ian replied.

“You don’t play chess?”

“You don’t play chess!” Charlie echoed from the other room.

Ian looked up from him paper. “No?”

“Do you not play or have you never learned?” Alan quizzed.

Ian looked between Alan and Charlie. “Never learned.” Ian confessed.

“Well come on then. Learning chess is a great way to pass an evening.”

Ian looked to Charlie for an out. Charlie smiled, shook his head and gestured to the board.


End file.
